tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Too Hot for Thomas
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.25 |number=207 |released= * 24 October 2004 * 4 December 2004 * 9 May 2006 * 18 May 2006 * 15 September 2006 * 24 October 2006 * 3rd December 2006 |previous=Chickens to School |next=Percy and the Magic Carpet}} Too Hot for Thomas is the twenty-fifth episode of the eighth series. Plot It is a hot summer day and James and Toby are taking children to the beach. While Thomas wants to take children as well, he becomes stuck with the job of helping the ice cream factory produce more ice cream; it is very hot at the beach and the ice cream lady has run out. Thomas is disappointed, but his driver assures him that if they work quickly, there might still be children to take. So Thomas rushes off to collect the ingredients. Thomas collects the cream tanker safely and makes his way to Farmer McColl's farm. Along the way, he has to stop at an intersection to let James' passenger train by. Thomas wonders why James gets to take children while he cannot. He soon arrives at the farm, where one of his trucks are loaded with strawberries. He thanks the workmen and sets off for Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. Determined to get his jobs done, Thomas puffs as fast as he can. However, he is going so fast, and the signalmen forget to set the points. The points send him onto another line, much to his disdain. Now he must wait for Toby and Henrietta to pass by, pulling even more children. This makes Thomas cross and more determined than ever. At the chocolate factory, the workmen load another truck with cocoa powder. Thomas tries to set off, but the shunter has yet to release the truck's brakes. Thomas puffs so hard that he breaks the coupling, sending cocoa powder everywhere. Thomas is upset; he is sure that he will not be able to take the children. It takes even longer to clear up the mess, and once the shunter releases the brakes, Thomas sets off. At the ice cream factory, Thomas is dismayed when the manager asks him to take the ice cream once it is ready. However, when he arrives at the beach, everyone cheers at his arrival. Thomas is very confused, and Percy explains that they have been waiting for their ice cream. Soon, all the children have their ice cream, bringing a smile to Thomas' smokebox, despite him missing out on the job he originally wanted to do. The Fat Controller is there, too, and congratulates Thomas for being really useful. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * Toby * Farmer McColl * Henrietta * Trevor * Farmer Trotter * The Dairy Manager * Mr. Jolly Locations * The Fishing Village * Norramby Beach * Sodor Ice Cream Factory * Three Tier Bridge * Sodor Dairy * The Intersection * Gordon's Hill * McColl Farm * The Sheep Field * Kirk Ronan Junction * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * Norramby Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the eighth series. * A deleted scene from Thomas Gets it Right is used. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD and other television broadcasts, the music at the end is omitted. * This is the last episode in the series where Thomas' unused third series, concerned face has teeth on its lower lip. Goofs * During the close up of Thomas' driver, the raspberry syrup tanker is not visible and the tree behind him is also much smaller. * In the widescreen version when Thomas has to stop for James, James magically appeared due to the fade effect. * When Thomas moves his truck of cocoa powder forward after wheel-slipping, he slows down before the powder explodes. * When the points switch back to Thomas' line, a skinny copper rod is moving off-screen. * When Thomas pulls into Seaside Halt, one of the children is missing a mouth. * The narrator says that the workmen filled Thomas' trucks with strawberries, but only one truck was filled. * Due to stock footage being used when Thomas lets off steam before chuffing back to the junction, he is pulling a grey van instead of a blue truck. Merchandise * Take Along - Thomas and Ice Cream Sundae Cars * Capsule Plarail - Sir Topham Hatt * Books - Too Hot for Thomas and Hate! I Want To Go to the Beach * Magazines - Cheers for Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Funshine Children's Favourites * The Complete Series 8 DVD Packs * The Ultimate Collection * Classic Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * Party Pack AUS * The Complete Series 8 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack US * It's Great to be an Engine! DVD Boxsets * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas * All-Aboard for Adventure! DK * It's Great to be a Train NOR/SWE * It's Cool to be a Train FIN * It's Great to be a Locomotive! ROM * It's Great to be a Locomotive! * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 5 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 3 * Six DVD Set CZ * Thomas' Best Contraption SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) GER * The Best Engines of Sodor MYS * Don't Tell Thomas and Other Adventures * Too Hot for Thomas and Other Adventures NL * A New Look for James POL * Thomas Comes to the Rescue HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 - Thomas, a Savior DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.6 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 38 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (VCD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 (New version) }} es:Demasiado Calor para Thomas he:חם מדי לתומס pl:Zbyt Gorąco dla Tomka ru:Жарковато для Томаса Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video